


Contrasts

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rough and the smooth, the dark and the fair; they are a study in contrasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caras_galadhon).



> Written for [**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of "Velvet" in [**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/).

  
Aragorn's fingertips, rough and callused, catch on the nap of Boromir's tunic in his haste to remove it. Boromir laughs, and strips it off himself, then, naked, drapes himself in the tunic and rubs sensuously against Aragorn.  
The smooth, heavy velvet contrasts with the rough pinch of the silver threading against Aragorn's skin, and the contrast of rough and smooth leaves his nipples hard and skin tingling. As the tunic moves lower, the contrast becomes Boromir's hair-rough skin and heavy velvet.  
And then the velvet wraps around his cock, and he flings back his head to moan. The rough thread scratches just right, and then Boromir wraps his equally rough hand around the base as he fists Aragorn with the velvet tunic. The tight, warm heat is enough... and Aragorn bites down on a howl as he comes, spurting into the velvet tunnel of Boromir's hand and his velvet.  
Boromir never breaks eye contact as he reaches for Aragorn's hand with his semen-slick one and wraps it around his own hard cock. A few rough strokes later, and he too is spurting onto the velvet still crushed between them.  
They knew the Elves would get the tunic clean, and not ask questions...but neither of them would be able to wear velvet for some time without thinking of this moment.  



End file.
